


Pomegranate and Honey

by embeer2004



Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Background Poly, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embeer2004/pseuds/embeer2004
Summary: Drabble for BawdyBean’s ‘Breaking on your shores’: the morning after Eskel and Rhys’ night of play.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Rhys Morgan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Pomegranate and Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BawdyBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/gifts), [bookscorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breaking on Your Shores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786850) by [BawdyBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/pseuds/BawdyBean). 



> Thank you BawdyBean and bookscorpion for your stories; Eskel, Geralt, Rhys and Duncan and what they are up to is so much fun to read! <3

"Eskel?"   
  
That was Rhys' voice, and a moment after light fingers touched Eskel's neck, trailing down to his chest and drawing patterns near his medallion. The wolf's head hummed slightly, and, lazily, Eskel finally opened his eyes.   
  
Only to look straight into Rhys' eyes, small lines crinkling around the corners.   
  
"Good morning." Rhys smiled fondly, revealing more of his tusks.   
  
"M'rning?" Eskel gritted out, feeling like a tiny bear was hibernating down his throat, blocking his voice with its fur.   
  
Rhys moved, but kept his hand resting on Eskel's chest, and a moment later a sweet smell made him open his eyes that he hadn't even realised he had closed.   
  
"Never seen you so relaxed before," Rhys remarked, nudging something between his lips. "So calm and pliant."   
  
His nose wrinkled at being called pliant, but Eskel accepted whatever it was that Rhys was offering him and started chewing automatically. The taste of pomegranate and honey made him perk up, bringing him more awake. _This is wrong. I should be the one making sure Rhys eats and drinks. And his arms… they gotta be sore from last night…_   
  
The fingers on his chest traced his pectorals, and Rhys' other hand cupped his cheek, his thumb stroking lightly at the corner of Eskel's lips. The ork cocked his head, a playful look in his eyes as he removed his hand completely from Eskel's face, reaching down next to him, only to return to him with another piece of fruit.  
  
"I-" Eskel started, before Rhys tapped low on his belly, then continued drawing the strange patterns that he'd started before.  
  
"You were so wonderful, Eskel. You've taken yourself apart so utterly and completely… and you've shared this with me." There was a reverent adoration in his voice.   
  
A flutter off uneasiness settled in Eskel's gut. He lifted his hands and carefully stroked them over the ork's skin, moving his hands down over the pale legs, pleased yet a bit disappointed that the rope marks had disappeared, before he trailed his hands upwards until they covered Rhys' wrists.   
  
Rhys leaned in closer and pressed his lips against his ruined ones, just a light touch; touching the other just for the feel of it.   
  
"You've given so much to me, Eskel. You were all ready to take care of me, so well prepared. Such a control…" Rhys' eyes had turned large and dark and the adoration on his face was hard to miss. "Just let me indulge myself in this. Just a few bites until you've got some energy back…" The adoration turned into a playful smirk, and a piece of tusk revealed itself further. "You can spoil me after this, in the tub, just like you'd planned."  
  
Eskel's eyebrow twitched up, and he released Rhys' wrists, instead reaching for the braid hanging over the ork's shoulder and tugging on it lightly while his other hand sought the soft skin beneath his ear. He closed his eyes and forcefully pushed away the uneasiness, willing himself to give in, letting Rhys – and himself – have this moment.   
  
There was a little shuffling on top of him, and when Eskel opened his eyes it was to Rhys' face, so close to him, a piece of honeyed apple between his lips.   
  
Eskel sucked in a breath as the ork brought their faces even closer, and he opened his mouth, the combination of sweet and tart mingling with Rhys' taste. _Very interesting…_ He was sure that Geralt would love it if he did this with him; his mind started wandering a bit as he could see several scenarios in his mind’s eye.  
  
There was a light nip to his lip as Rhys pulled back, only enough to allow him to chew and swallow the little bit of fruit. And when he had, Rhys brought their lips together for a deep and sensual kiss, stealing his breath away.  
  
 **The end**


End file.
